Fal'Kor
The Fal'Kor is the primary religious doctrine of Eden's regime. It was conceived by Eden in what is now the city of So-Fal'Kor. History The Fal'Kor Quotations In Eden's light may I stand. That I may not be overcome by Darkness. In you, O Eden, I find boundless strength. For I am a child of Eden and I will serve Her. Joyless are those who conceal doubt in their soul. To doubt Her is to open oneself to the Darkness. Only in Her light is certainty found. The Creation Story In the beginning, there was only darkness. An eternal sea of emptiness. I witnessed it I created the light, but I felt alone. So to fill the vastness, I built companions. My angels of light. Together we sculpted this beautiful world. But we were still lonely, so I shaped my most precious works of art. You, my children. You prayed for my love and guidance, and I gave it freely. I created the world and the heavens that surround it, but you...you were...perfect. Our harmony was perfect… My angels did not find it so perfect, and thought to control us, my children. Yggdrasil, my most trusted ally, turned on me. He sought to destroy our Aarus, all that I had created. Yggdrasil's uprising was short-lived, and his punishment swift. Though punished he and his followers were, the damage had already been done. The world began to wilt, like a rose trampled on the ground. The Darkness fills the night. The Guardians are silent, awaiting the return of god's light. The morning sun rises over the land. It’s light golden and nurturing shines first on the Spire, the Seer’s Hand. In the end of times, it will be a symbol, for tall it will always stand. What has been created cannot be destroyed, but it can be held at bay. I will remain everlasting, holding back the darkness. I burned his eyes, blinding him to my light with the very flames he created. The Guiding Principles The Fal'Kor contains six guiding principles that those devoted to Eden seek to follow: # I am a sword, a light in the darkness. I divide those who follow in my name from those who choose to live in darkness. All others come not before me. # The pursuit of Eden's Decree is the pursuit of happiness. Put out of your heart all things of this world, for this world is ephemeral, like a rose wilting in the cold. Eden's love is everlasting. # The body is a holy construct, fashioned in Eden's image. It is a beautiful vessel that can be given or taken at Eden's whim. Your body should be viewed as though it is the vessel for Eden herself. # Eden's love is everlasting, and thus should never be forsaken. If a person comes to you in need, treat that person as though you were helping Eden herself. Do not hurt nor maim, only love - for the care you give to others will be rewarded with riches everlasting. # There is nothing Eden will not forgive, save for confession of belief in Yggdrasil. Any soul whose heart has been corrupted by the darkness must be banished, lest they be allowed to destroy all Eden has created. # The structures Eden has created are for your governance and protection. Respect and honor the institutions placed over you, for disrespect to them is disrespect to the Holy One. Selected Passages # Oh my, Eden, beautiful as the stars above us.1 The love I bear for you holds no boundaries, knows no end, carries no weight.2 It is the moon on my darkest nights, the calm in every storm, and the power in my soul.3 To know you, to hold your light, is to know pure joy, pure love, and I am content.4 #* K'Thal 23:1-4 Trivia * In ''Ironwood Part 2: An Oracle'', the Oracle tells Kai of a secret 43rd chapter in the Fal'Kor, apparently written by Yggdrasil. Category:Objects Category:Eden